Love Poison
by Yuui.X.I
Summary: Jester tries to slip a love potion past Jane, and ends up drinking it himself, falling in love with the first person he sees. Just then, Gunther runs into the room. JaneJes. A bit of GunJes, but almost none. Teens and above for suggestive content. Review!


Jester walked into the room where Jane was busily working on fixing her dragon blade. He smiled at the redhead whom he secretly loved and thanks to his concoction, the female knight would soon love him as well. He had been up all night gathering ingredients which were illustrated in the book he had bought the other day. He had found out how to brew a small, yet strong love potion, making the drinker fall in love with the first person they saw. He had slipped the potion into a cup of tea which he was bringing to his best friend.

Jane was working on sharpening her dragon-fire forged sword. A normal knight would of lacked the dedication that she had, but she thought of the sword as a work of art. He was working out the ways of some of the joints when her blonde companion approached her with a smile and a tray with two cups on.

"I thought you might like some tea! One for me and one for you."

Jane leaned back in her chair and took the offered cup of tea in her scarred hand. She swirled it a little and looked at it. The blonde gulped; did his crush see the potion he had added to the tea?

"Thanks." With that his knight took a sip. YES! SHE FELL FOR IT! A few seconds went by and Jane placed the cup on the table. She then ignored Jester and started working on her sword once more.

Jester blinked. What had happened? Maybe it didn't work on girls…Maybe he had made it wrong…Or MAYBE! Jester quickly swapped the cups. He had probably gotten them switched! That had to be it! Jane looked at him. Jester smiled and took a sip of the tea to not gain suspicion. Jane took a sip of her tea as well as she watched the blonde. The door flew open.

"I already told you Smithy, I am not going!" The other knight known as Gunther walked into the room. Both Jane and Jester stared at him as he entered the room.

"Jane, Smithy is going to the market. Tell him what you want cause I'm not going. I hate goin-"

"You have pretty eyes, Gunny!"

Gunther stared at the blonde."…Thanks?"

"You're so hot, Gunther! I want to hug you!" Jester cheered and ran at Gunther. They both tumbled down.

"Jester? Are you feeling okay?" Jester had started kissing Gunther all over his face, stopping on his lips.

"I LOVE YOU GUNTHER!" Gunther's eyes widened. Was it true? Did the blonde share the same feelings that he had for the blonde? He stood up and brushed himself off, only to have the blonde grab onto his arm.

"Jane?" Gunther was the only one who knew how Jane truly felt about the jester. They both had been competing with each other for the blonde's love. Had Jester finally come to his senses?

"I'm busy." Jane continued working on her sword. "I don't want anything from the black market." Gunther nodded and left with the blonde trailing behind him, still clinging to his arm.

Jane took another sip of the tea. She was hurting badly on the inside. She knew that Gunther had always had his eye's set on her blonde partner, that he wanted Jester with him, but she had assumed she herself had had the upper hand. She also had thought that Jester had liked her. She had often stayed up late just to hear the blonde whispering her name whilst sleeping. She had not once heard the blonde say 'Gunther' without the word 'Die' in front of it and a small evil laugh after it. She buried her face in her arm and for the first time in years, started crying.

Gunther walked into his room, the blonde still clinging on to his arm.

"You can let go of my arm, Jester."

"No." Jester wrapped his arms around Gunther. "Now that we are alone, let's have some fun." Gunther pushed the fool off him.

"Jester, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, and that's the problem." Jester stood up and hopped on the bed. "Come on Gunther, hurt me!" In only a few seconds, Jester had stripped himself, his clothes lying all over the room. Gunther stared at the naked blonde with lust. This is what he had always wanted, hadn't it? So why did it feel so wrong? Gunther moved over to Jester and sat next to him.

"Jester, look into my eyes." The blonde looked into the black haired guy's eyes. Jester's eyes fluttered as Gunther's spell sent him into a different world and fell back on the bed asleep. Gunther stood up and started gathering Jester's clothes.

"…Jane…" Gunther looked over at the sleeping blonde.

"If that is what you want."

There was a knock at Jane's door. The red head wiped her eyes and opened it. There stood Gunther. On his shoulder was a passed out Jester wearing only black boxers on. Jane, stunned, snatched Jester out of his arms.

"What did you do to my Jessie?"

"He is just aslee-"

"I MEAN WHY HE IS ONLY WEARING BOXERS! IF HE CATCHES A COLD I WILL KILL YOU! YOU BETTER NOT OF TOUCHED HIM!"

"Don't worry; I didn't lay a finger on him, only to put the boxers on anyway. He seems to be under the influence of something."

Jane laid him on the bed and opened one of the blonde's eyes. She examined his pupil.

"I've seen something like this before. But not in a few years. He had had something which was contaminated by a Love Potion…You better not of given it to him."

"I didn't, that would be cheating in our little competition."

"This isn't a game, this is Jester. I can make a cure, with a bit of the wizards help. It will take about an hour to make. How long will he be in the control of the hypnosis?"

"I have sent him into only an hour trip, which was a few minutes ago. I would say about 52 minutes from now he will awake." Jane nodded.

"I will leave, I think I will go to get diner with Smithy after all."

"Get lost." The girl wouldn't of even cared if Gunther had said he was going to jump off a cliff, as long as he was away from her Jes. The raven haired male left the two friends to themselves. Jane started working on an antidote for the love potion.

"Love Potion? More like Love Poison."

The blonde awoke in Jane's room.

"Where's my Gunny!" Jane was almost done on the antidote.

"He has gone out."

"YOU'RE A LIAR JANE! GUNTHER WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! I WILL FOLLOW HIM TO THE ENDS OF THE WORLD IF I HAVE TO!" Jester tried to move but his wrists and ankles were tied to the bed frame.

"TO THE HELL! UNDO THESE ROPES NOW!"

"In a bit, I am almost done." Jane poured the blue liquid into a red one, making a purple mixture of the two. She picked up the vile with the purple antidote and walked over to the tied up blonde.

"Open your mouth Jester." Jester refused. "Fine then."

Jane poured the contents of the vial into her own mouth and crushed her lips with the un expecting blonde's. The blonde made a muffled sound and tried to pull away, but his head was held still by Jane. Jane deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue past the blonde's soft lips. She licked the inside of Jester's sweet tasting mouth, coating the blonde's mouth with the antidote she had made. She pulled away when she had evenly coated the taller one's mouth with the purple liquid.

Jester swallowed. He felt as if he had awoken from a dream. Was it a dream? His crush was bent over him and he was tied to his partner's bed. It had to be a dream! There was a sweet taste in his mouth. "Jane? What happened? I remember that Gunther ran into the room…Then nothing. But more importantly, why am I tied to your bed, Jane? And my am I only wearing boxers?"

"You're such a Brat, Jester. Trying to slip me a love potion? Then accidentally drinking it yourself? You're a real brat." Jane had pieced together the blonde's devious plan while she had been at work on the antidote

.

"You knew? Why didn't the potion work on you, un?"

"How can I fall in love with someone whom I was already in love with?" Jane once more assaulted Jester's lips with her own. This time she nibbled on Jester's bottom lip to gain entrance. The fool gladly opened his mouth to the female's skilled tongue. Jane crawled onto the bed and over her partner. "I'll just have to show you how much I love you," she said before smiling mischievously.


End file.
